Después de todo
by MmaryJoD
Summary: Después de todo, Nicholas Scratch se merecía eso y más...-... Ubicado entre el capítulo "Los milagros de Sabrina Spellman" y "Mandrágora"


Recomendación musical: When your heart is a strange de Friends in París

Los personajes de Chilling Adventures of Sabrina no me pertenecen, mucho menos su mundo... sin embargo sentí que esta parejita se merece una noche especial, o tal vez yo quería verlos así, y como no he encontrado ninguno en español, pensé en intentarlo

...

Sabrina se sentía terriblemente culpable.

No sólo se habían arruinado las Lupercales para ella y para Nick, sino que en el proceso, había matado a su familiar, la única criatura que le quedaba en el mundo. Y además, había desconfiado de él; sí, le mintió, lo cual no es bueno, sin embargo, no podía imaginar la difícil decisión a la que se enfrentaba, matar a un ser que amaba, por otro igual de importante para él.

Por qué lo era, ¿cierto?, Nicholas Scratch la quería tanto como élla a él. ¿O no? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Satán, podía seguir dudándolo tanto? Se lo había demostrado, de todas las formas que el brujo encontró, la había apoyado en averiguar quiénes estaban detrás de los demonios de las plagas, aunque eso le costó la pérdida del liderazgo en la academia.

¿Y ella qué había hecho por él? Nada, a menos que cuentes el provocar que lo expulsaran, hacerlo sentir mal por unas palabras dichas a su ex y comportarse de manera egoísta… ¿el hombre que ella quería se merecía eso? No, su novio se merecía que lo rescataran del infierno si se diera el caso. Entonces ella no lo iba a dudar más, le daría a Nick una noche especial, la primera de varias, esperaba.

Ya fue suficiente de sentirse confundida por sus sentimientos hacia él, de extrañar falsamente a Harvey, cuando en realidad, lo único que quería era no olvidarse de su lado mortal, de lo perfecta que debía ser para él, porque Kinkle era demasiado bueno. Y con Scratch, era completamente diferente, no debía aparentar nada y tampoco le daba miedo su fuerza, adoraba el buen equipo que hacían, sin mencionar que la atracción siempre ha estado ahí; no se olvida de lo culpable que se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba coquetear con el chico guapísimo de la academia y lo que provocaba en ella.

Por eso, esa tarde, aprovechando que su tía Zelda estaba todavía de Luna de miel, su tía Hilda tenía turno en el Dr. Cerberus y Ambrose aún no se recuperaba por completo, lo que causaba que durmiera todo el día, dio órdenes a Salem de salir a cazar y no regresar en un buen rato. Todo para que ella lo llevara a su habitación, después de hacer un recorrido por el pueblo, algo que lo dejó maravillado, como si fuera un niño que recién descubre la Navidad, y que a ella le encantaba su rostro asombrado, completamente inocente con su sonrisa sincera.

Por eso, cuando llegaron a la casa, riendo y con música imaginaria sonando sólo para ellos -no tan imaginaria, ya que habían descubierto un hechizo recientemente, para sintonizar sus mentes, logrando que Sabrina le mostrara otro poco de su mundo-, fue de lo más natural que ella tomara su mano, llevándolo a su destino. Justo a mitad de las escaleras, tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, con amor, con gratitud y deseo, dejando ver el anhelo que sentía hacia él.

-Hey, ¿por qué fue eso?- preguntó él, mientras se separaban despacio, casi con miedo de despertar de un sueño precioso.

-Eso fue un te amo, Nicholas Scratch

Sabrina nunca olvidará lo que pasó después, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaron tras esas palabras, como su sonrisa, aquella que le encantaba y que estaba segura que ningún otro ser sobre el planeta poseería de nuevo, se elevaba hasta tal punto que podría ser doloroso. No necesitaba respuesta, sus gestos, la manera en que tomó su rostro después, fueron suficientes, y por sino, el beso que le robó el aliento sí lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, ella no dudó de lo que sucedería a continuación, porque había comprendido desde el punto de las escaleras en que se había declarado, hasta ahí, que Nicholas le pertenecía y que ella quería pertenecerle a él. Por eso, entró empujándolo, desabrochando su camisa negra, la que siempre lo hacía ver completamente sexy, mientras él la abrazaba, con la firme promesa de que era suya.

-Espera- habló Sabrina, justo antes de llegar a la cama, para chasquear los dedos, en un hechizo que memorizó y preparó antes, para tener esa noche mágica que ambos se merecían. El cuarto se oscureció, para después iluminarse levemente, pero como si miles de luciérnagas estuvieran presentes.

-Spellman, esto es…- dijo Nick como pudo, demasiado conmovido para lograr terminar esa frase, admirando lo resplandeciente que veía todo, incluso ella, completamente bella y delicada, con una decisión tan firme en sus ojos que lo hizo sentir especial, no sólo por el esplendor de ese espectáculo, sino también porque eso significaba que iba a dar el paso con él, por voluntad propia, sin necesidad de festividades.

-Esto es, sólo un poco de lo mucho que siento por ti, Scratch.

Volvió a besarlo, sólo que esta vez, la pasión y la dulzura se mezclaron, para recrear la explosión que eran juntos: por una parte la sensualidad de Nicholas, que era contagiosa y la hacían sentir de verdad una diosa, por la forma en que sus manos la recorrían, primero por su vientre desnudo, pasando a su espalda, jugando con su blusa, buscando el permiso para quitarla, uno que la bruja concedió, no sin cierto pánico; sí, habían estado en ropa interior en el bosque, durante las lupercales, pero no cuenta si técnicamente esa misma ropa te cubre toda.

-Te amo Spellman- fue el único argumento que necesitó para que la petición fuera bienvenida, separándose lo suficiente para que su blusa de cuello alto saliera por su cabeza. A Nick casi se le cortó la respiración, cuando vio ese sujetador negro, sobre esa piel blanca; su aguante sufrió un duro golpe, pero sabía que Sabrina valía cualquier cosa. Por eso, llevó una de las blancas manos que hacía juego con esa piel, que él no veía la hora de poder besar, a sus labios, lamiendo uno de esos dedos que le encantaba que jugaran en su cabello. Para después, llevarla a su pecho y recorrerlos de esa manera indirecta.

Ahora fue el turno de Sabrina de no respirar, así que con dulzura y un poco de timidez, llevó su boca a uno de los lóbulos de su sexy novio, lamiendo ahora ella, esa piel aceitunada que siempre olía delicioso, que la había abrigado en múltiples ocasiones. Recorriendo con sus labios todo a su paso, hasta su barbilla, bajar por su garganta y con la mano libre, quitarle por completo su prenda superior, misión que una vez lograda, le dio la libertad de pasear por su espalda, aprenderse a base del tacto todas las ondulaciones y los músculos tensos que la conformaban.

Se sintió complacida cuando Nick gruñó quedamente, de completa satisfacción, para proceder a sujetarla estilo princesa y dirigirla a la cama, recostarla con tanta delicadeza, que hizo a Sabrina sentirse preciosa. Esa era la magia que más le gustaba de él, el poder que tenía de hacerla sentir la chica más especial de ambos mundos.

Nicholas se inclinó a besar su abdomen, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el botón de su pantalón y jalaban suavemente, para que cuando estuvo libre de su prenda, besara desde su talón hasta la rodilla, por el lado interior de su pantorrilla. Ella sólo atinó a suspirar, no creyendo que su chico malo pudiera dedicar caricias tan tiernas, como las que le estaba proporcionando ahora a sus piernas, paseando sus manos por ellas mientras se acercaba a besarla.

Sabrina se armó de valentía, y atrapó el pantalón de su novio, siguiendo su anterior acción, se sentó sobre sus codos y como el Señor Oscuro le dio a entender, intentó bajarlo con sus pies, deslizándolos por su costado. Tratando de estar a la altura del brujo que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres única, Sabrina Spellman…- fue su única respuesta antes de volver a besarla, a la par que sus manos bajaban por su mandíbula con una dirección que ponía un poco ansiosa a su chica. -Quiero que sepas una cosa, para mí, el hecho de estar aquí contigo es más especial que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida y si tú me das permiso, te adoraré con todo mi ser.

Fue el turno de Sabrina de tomar uno de sus índices y llevárselo a la boca, depositando con completa finura, un beso, luego, ella misma lo deslizó hasta sus pechos.

-No quiero que me adores, sólo necesito que me ames.

El beso que continuó, estuvo lleno de todo lo que sentían, de emociones totalmente nuevas, de sentimientos desbordantes, que desataron una tormenta que los llevó a despojarse del resto de ropa. Sabrina sólo atinó a recordar lo que Roz le había dicho la noche de las Lupercales, que iba a sentir cuando fuera el momento correcto, y lo era, no podría ser de otra manera, se iba a entregar a Nick de forma absoluta.

Tal como lo había prometido, la adoró, con sus labios que no se estuvieron quietos ni un minuto, con sus manos, tocando aquí y allá, con seguridad y anhelo, sí, se estaba volviendo loco, como nunca había estado, pero la amaba, quería grabarse todo ese cuerpo que él definía como sublime; y sus caricias inocentes no lo ayudaban, ella había arañado toda su espalda, sus brazos también tenían esa marca, mientra su boca no abandonaba su barbilla.

Y decidió que era momento de averiguar si Sabrina de verdad deseaba eso, si lo deseaba a él de la manera en que lo estaba demostrando. Acarició nuevamente sus piernas, pero esta vez pasando por sus muslos, para subir hasta esa zona que tanto quería descubrir; la notó tensarse, seguidamente, cubrió su boca con la suya, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, el miedo que también lo embargaba, porque eso era nuevo, porque desde que ella llegó, no se sentía solo, sino en una aventura divertida y constante, lo hacía sentir la persona menos egoísta del mundo, porque se lo quería dar todo, por eso mismo, el miedo de perder a la persona que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, era enorme y lo consumía día a día.

Eso los tranquilizó, a ambos; todos esos pensamientos, que mediante el hechizo, le compartió, y con toda la pasión que los embargaba, metió uno de sus dedos, dentro del ser que veneraba, intentando que se acostumbrara, para no lastimarla, para que el dolor que tenía entendido que vendría, no la tomara por sorpresa. Esa idea le causó gracia, porque algo como la castidad nunca le había importado, ni si la bruja de ocasión lo era o no, él había tomado lo que se le ofrecía. Sin embargo, no en esta ocasión, no cuando quería que la bruja debajo de él se quedara por el resto de la eternidad a su lado.

-Nena- habló suspirando, con la voz cargada de amor y deseo-, no tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacerlo, pero preferiría que fueras al ritmo que necesites. Además, me encanta tenerte encima.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, ella trepó sobre él, colocándose decidida sobre su gran excitación, entendiendo por qué las hermanas Extrañas se habían rehusado a dejarlo ir. Con todo el coraje que tenía, apoyada por los ojos destellantes de su novio, se restregó, haciéndolos a ambos gemir.

-Te ves como una diosa, Spellman.

-Sólo imito a mi guapo novio- se hizo hacia adelante lo suficiente para saborear sus labios, mientras lo distraía de su verdadero cometido. Tomó con ambas manos la virilidad de su chico, quien gruño en el beso, entendiendo en el instante lo que planeaba hacer. La sintió levantarse un poco y después, algo que describiría como glorioso (si no fuera una palabra del falso Dios), ella bajando, despacio, introduciéndolo calmadamente, no sin cierto dolor. Lo notó por la lágrima que se escapó, delatándola, la cual él limpio con un suave beso.

-Prometo que valdrá la pena- le dijo, sentándose para después tomarla de su cadera y dirigir el movimiento, moderadamente, tan dulce como podía, con una dilación casi melodiosa. Hasta que esa tensión se disolvió y ella comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, a respirar entrecortadamente en su oído.

Él la giró, para quedar de nuevo sobre el colchón y así aumentar ese ritmo candente que ella había comenzado a marcar. Después de eso, todo fueron gemidos fuertes, besos y caricias amorosas por parte de ambos, haciéndose sentir el uno al otro etéreos, como si fueran a fundirse en uno solo ser, en cualquier momento. Nick sintió y pensó el momento justo en que Sabrina terminaría, lo sabía por esa deliciosa conexión que buscaron.

Pero no quería que lo hiciera sola, quería acompañarla en su primer orgasmo, así se lo susurró, un quedo "Espérame Spellman", que provocó una sonrisa ladeada en medio de la excitación de su novia. A ella sólo le bastó eso para repetir el primer gesto que había tenido esa noche, lo jaló de su cuello, llevando sus manos a su cabello, como lo hacía en los sensuales bailes que compartían, para luego, morder su lóbulo, recorriendo con su lengua todo el camino hasta su hombro.

Y el gran Nicholas Scratch, ante esa simple e inocente caricia, se derritió, dio una última estocada, que los hizo terminar juntos, extasiados y plenos, mirándose a los ojos diciéndose como podían, lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro. Compartiendo un único beso antes de separarse.

Él se recostó a su lado y la jaló en lo que pretendía ser, un fuerte abrazo, ella con sumo cariño, limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente, Nicholas sintió más intimidad en esa acción, que cualquier cosa que acabaran de hacer.

-Y bien Spellman, ¿te decepcioné?- preguntó con su tono bromista, pero su novia notó cierto temor en sus palabras.

-Un poco, esperaba ver ese hombre salvaje que presumen todas las chicas en la Academia. Pero siempre podemos dejarlo para después.

La carcajada que salió de su pecho llenó la habitación.

-Gracias Sabrina. Todo fue mágico, me hiciste sentir como si fuera la persona más especial de ambos mundos.

-Es que eres la persona más especial de todos los mundos que pueda haber. Y te amo, mientras yo esté con vida, no dejaré que pienses lo contrario.

-Y mientras yo esté con vida, te seguiré en cada locura que se te pueda ocurrir.

-¿Sin importar que una de ellas incluya renunciar a todas las brujas por el resto de tu vida?

-¿Quién querría a otra si tiene a Sabrina Spellman como novia?

Ella sólo sonrió y compartió otro beso, antes de quedarse solamente viendo su rostro, que ahora brillaba, todo en él había cambiado, incluso su abrazo se sentía más protector, si es que era posible. Decidiendo que dicho anteriormente sería una promesa para siempre, sería su familia, lo cuidaría tanto como él a ella. También en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería un hombre que detuviera su caída, sino uno que saltara con ella mientras le dedicaba un guiño coqueto y le llamaba nena.

Después de todo, ¿para qué estaban los novios brujos?

...

...

...

...

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿me dejas un comentario? Por favor, te lo agradecería.

Si quieren más historias, también se encuentran en Wattpad como MmaryJoIzq, no son fanfics, pero si gustan, se agradecería.


End file.
